Optimizing coolant flow through a thermostat housing can have a strong influence on water pump parasitics and control of coolant temperature. More specifically many engines today suffer from cooling system designs that feature highly restrictive coolant bypass circuits and poor temperature control particularly during the initial opening of the thermostat. Accordingly what is desired is a system and method to address these issues. The present invention addresses such a need.